Impossible
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: Bella had no idea that been in her first day in Cullen's Corporation Company. She will became a Adonis secretary and fall in for him, hard. Only fully aware that he is not something she could ever have. Or so she thought. Only ExB. #Temp Hec#
1. Impossible

**Author'****s Note: Hello, Guys! What's up? I'm back again and brought you all an another story " _Impossible_ ". I've learnt the fact that people like my "Unknown Bonding -Epov" much more than my other stories. and I really appreciate that very _very_ much.**

**But please! I beg to _all of you_, to all people, to just review. Because if you want to see more of my stories than atleast you should review _something_... anything! Because, this site will delete my stories! Please guys! Help me!**

**Criticism, suggestion and _Heck_! even advices are welcome. Don't hesitate about anything! Please, feel free to give your perspective about my stories!**

**I would appreciate all of your review and your point of views regarding my stories. Because, let's face it. I'm not _that_ good in grammer ! ^_^**

**Anyway, this is another story that had came to me when I was sitting around, doing _nothing _at all. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**SO here you go! ;)**

**P.s; All of my stories, including this one is not Beta-_ing_. So, please excuse my mistakes or grammatical errors. I deeply regret for the inconvenience it may or may not cause whilst reading my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM does. Though, I wish Edward and Bella were mine. Ahh.. futile wish! ;)**

* * *

**_Summary: " I-I'm Be-Bella. Bella Swan." I stuttered stupidly. He smiled back warmly, his emerald colored eyes twinkling in amusement." Hello, Bella. My name is Edward Cullen and now you have to endure me." Bella had no idea that been in her first day in Cullen's Corporation Company. She will became a Adonis secretary and fall in for him, hard. Only fully aware that he is not something she could ever have. Or so she thought._**

* * *

**_ ~True love never dies.. Forget about distance. It will always flows freely with the rhythm of every heart beats - Satakshi Tripathi ~_**

* * *

** CHAPTER - Impossible.**

* * *

I sat behind my desk, watching and admiring you from afar. You were laughing as one of our employ female was trying to coax some kind of attraction from you.

But you were ignoring it as always.

I still sat behind my desk, watching you and admiring you from afar. As one of our female employ leaned against your desk to try and coax some kind of attention from you.

But you didn't gave a damn as you solely focused on your laptop screen and raised your hand towards her to say...

"Can you pass that file to me?"

I laughed silently behind my hand that covered my mouth as the lady huffed in annoyance before she picked up that said damn file and almost slammed it beside your laptop.

I still sat behind my desk, still watching and admiring you from afar as she trudged forward and slammed your front door shut behind her without a backward glance.

And I still sat behind my desk, still watching and admiring you from afar as before the door could shut completely, you looked up and met my eyes. You grinned crookedly at me , winked and mouthed " At 2 " before the door shut completely with a soft low _Click_.

And of course!

I still sat behind my desk, now no longer watching and admiring you. But just day-dreaming about you secretly without you knowing as I sighed heavily in half despair and in half longing.

We both have been 'Friends' since the first time I joined in this company.

Cullen's Corporation Company.

We have been 'Friends' since I clumsily broke through a special meeting going in the Great Hall and had embarrassed myself greatly in front of everyone else.

Your father was very humble, patient and nice to me when I had stuttered like a idiot for some lame excuse " their was traffic". But he had chuckled as if to say " It didn't matter" and he clearly waved it off in the air dismissively and warmly welcomed me in the meeting. You were the only one whose smile felt reassuring as everyone snickered and whispered about my "Grand Entrance" in the Great Hall.

I clearly remember how Intimidating and bashful I had felt at that time.

Just by looking into your warm Emerald Green colored eyes, those soft but messy bronzed colored hair, that angelic lean but strong muscular body and that heavenly god-like features.

But nevertheless, I had tried to smile back at you.

If not a good one but still a small shy smile. Which, I guess, was passable. As that made you smile even wider and I looked away and blushed scarlet as if from the impact.

Well, let's talk about those red colored tomato.

After the meeting, Carlisle - the owner of the company - declared me as your personal advisor and assistance or secretary to be exact as he dismissed the meeting. I remember when you were coming towards me where I was packing my bag and was about to flew from the door in a few seconds.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and from now onwards, you'll have to endure me."

You'd winked playfully at me as you extended your hand towards me to shook it. I remember how deep I had blushed as I stuttered stupidly and introduced myself.

And for the first time, someone had made me flustered so much that I can't even speak properly.

And since then, we have been great friends.

But now even as I recall it, I knew that we could be "Friends" for the life time.

Or Until I leave or retired.

I know that I'm not good enough for you and especially you're out of my league.

No matter whether it is -

Officially

Technically

Royally

And Literally.

But with you great looks that could put Adonis or a Greek God to shame and your high reputation, I knew that my fantasy could never _ever_ be fulfilled.

Not even in my dreams.

So, I will still sat here behind my desk, watching and admiring you from afar as always. Until the day when I'll finally had enough and leave from here, for once and for all.

Because in my case;

Love is Impossible.

It is really Impossible.

* * *

**So? **

**How's it? **

**Confused? " What should I do now?"**

**Well, let me help you.**

**Go down. Did you see a box? A rectangular one? Yeah?**

**Oh! that's a review box. **

**Go and type your review in there for this story and Click 'Post" on it. ( Don't forget to type your Id pen name if you're a member of this site. And if not, then just type your name and post your review. It'll appear a "Guest" review. You can see your review even. )**

**Now, thank you!**

**I'm very proud and happy that you did that! ;)**

**We shall met again soon. :)**

**Love ya,**

**satakshipari **

**xoxoxo**


	2. Strange Day

**Author's Note: Hello, guys! I'm back, again!**

**Although, I know that its been too long! But... I'm back with another update! **

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~~Strange Day~~**

* * *

_"Oh shit!"_

I cursed as I noticed the time on my watch before I sped up, pushing against the crowd, murmuring "_Sorry_" or "_coming through"_ as I tried to ran past the crowded street.

Because in a sense, I'm late.

_Officially!_

"... eh? Hey!"

".. Watch it!"

"Barmy girl!"

"Sorry ... Oops! Forgive me! ... _Omph_! - So_rry_!" I sprint past them and across the road before I skid across the pavement and stop. Panting slightly, I raise my head to look up a the towering building and at the letters that spelled _**'Cullen's Corporation Company'**_.

I took a deep breathe before I lowered my head, stepping forward before pushing against the glassy door.

"Good morning, Miss!"

I lifted my head just as I reached the reception desk and saw a cheerful bright brunette sat behind a severely polished mahogany table, her light grey eyes twinkling in joy as she beamed at me.

I looked behind me to noticed no one was standing behind me before I turned to face her again.

"Umm... " I bit down on my lip, embarrassed before flashing her a tiny yet warm smile in her direction, "A good morning to you as well." She let a happy laugh before she pulled out a long black looking register and put it on the top of the desk and push it in front of me. One hand sliding in between the dog marked page before lifting it up and revealing a long list of filled up table with blue/black pens and they hurried scribbles of what looked like signatures.

"You ..." I met her smiley face and her warm grey eyes before she asked me politely,"new?" Her brows crinkling a bit in a slight frown as she awaited for my response. I averted my eyes, consciously aware of the uncomfortable shifting of one foot to the other, all telltale signs of nervousness and anxious before I nodded softly.

"Ahh..." My eyes shot to see her beaming at me once again before she nodded her head at the register before me. "Fill it. It's a sign up list for employes who worked in here. Here," her slightly tan hand disappeared beneath the desk before she pulled out a pen and rest it on the top of the register. She smiled at me as she pointed out the table that should require to be filled by me before she continue, "... and by the way, call me Greta. 'S nice to meet you!"

This time, I smiled back at her with genuine warmth while I reached up to pick up the pen.

"Thank you. I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you too." I murmured in a low voice and then begin to filled all of my particulars before signing with a flourish at the last of the column that said ' Signature of the employe'.

I put the pen back on the page and stepped back.

"Have a nice day, Bella!" Her cheerful tone make me smile back at her.

"Likewise," I said before I turned to walk past her but pausing as I give her a one last look to say, "Greta."

Her answering grin at my comment and an equally enthusiastic wave made me let out a short laugh and parted my ways with an equal wave of farewell.

I made my way inside the empty elevator but before it close, a yell make me jump a foot in the air.

"Hey, hold it!"

I quickly reached forward to hastily pressed down on the '_stop_' button on the button panels that lined up against the right side of the elevator door and watched as the door trembled slightly before they pushed back and stopped.

"Oomph!"

Somebody all but thrusted himself inside the lift, painfully bumping against the walls of the elevator before he moaned in pain, clutching his forehead as the doors of the lift came to life and begin to close.

I hesitated for a moment before I opened my mouth.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, timidly as I stared at the guy, who was still crouched a little by the other side of the lift, clutching his head as if he is suffering from a migraine or something. He stiffened at my voice, making me regret about asking about in the first place before he relaxed visibly and ... _chuckled?_

I blinked at him.

_Had he lost his mind when he bump against the wall of something? _I thought, bewildered and slightly scared.

It was then I noticed that he was wearing a very designed and not to mention branded black suite, with royal blue collar peaking from beneath his shiny black blazer that amazingly strikes with his unbelievably pale skin tone.

_He is even paler than me._ I realized with a shook of my head. _I'm really glad that now I know that I met someone who is way paler than me._

But then, when he spoke, it thoroughly chilled me to my core.

"Already in the secretary mode, Bella Swan? I'm impressed."

I watched, horrified as he straightened in front of me to his full height, gulping when I realize how _actually_ tall he really was. Before he turned his head around and down at me, startling emerald green eyes twinkling in mischief before his lips pulled back in a boyish grin.

"A very good morning to you too." He chuckled as his green eyes scanned my face, taking my horrified look before turning his head away. He raised his left hand to run his hand through his bronze hair, which were thoroughly messy before letting out a hiss.

"I think I might need some ice now," he muttered to himself before turning his head to look down at me, catching me still staring right back at him before he ... _winked?_

I blushed as I whipped my head to stared ahead, hearing another round of chuckles resounding all around the enclosed place that this _freaky_ lift provided us and hating every minute of it.

_Why?_ I cried in my thoughts._ Why do I've find a job where I've to a darn secretory/ adviser and personal to boot? Why me? _

I lifted my eyes to look at the numbers at the digital screen that flashed numbers across the screen with bright green arrow pointing upwards.

2...3...5...7...8...11...15...19...24...

_God!_ I resisted the urge to start tapping my foot in impatience._ When is my floor is going to come up? And when am I going to get rid of this awkward situation?_

A slight sound of whistling from right beside me alerted his presence and with a crashing sense of dread that filled my stomach, I realized that I'll not be getting rid of him.

_Because I'm his personal adviser and secretory._ I stiffened at this thought. _Yeah! Yay! Me!_

Just notice my sarcasm.

_Oh! How am I going to work with him when my first official day in this company if its going to be like this? And oh! Not to mention that I feel awkward, horribly tongue-tied and soo soo freaky nervous around him._

_Just great, Bella! You land yourself in a hippy situation. Perfect, Bella. Ruddy brilliant._

I suppressed a sigh at this realization while my eyes still watched the digital screen above our head.

I was soo lost in my utter monologue that I didn't notice a pair of green eyes watching me intensely, not even paying attention when the owner leaned down to my height, his warm breath softly fanning down my breath before he whispered gently.

"A penny for you thoughts?"

I jumped, startled as I cringed away from the warm and gentle humming of the voice in my ear that made my heart started racing inside my chest.

My wild brown eyes met amused green ones as he stood leaning against the wall opposite to me before he said in an equally amused tone.

"Told you, you'll have to endure me." I bit down on my lip, feeling suddenly irritated by his behavior and turned around just in time when the lift stopped and opened to reveal a office.

"... Floor 76. Welcome to Cullen's Corporation Company." The telecom above our head spoke in a feminine voice before I made my way out of the door without waiting for my _'Boss'_.

The office, like the meeting hall that I'd attended not so many hours ago looked like magnificent as ever. Tall high white ceiling, highly crystal clear polished floor, shiny glassy windows and the wide open space... it was truly heaven.

"Meet me in my office in a minute." A soft voice said from behind my back before he softly brushed his shoulder against me as he walked to the far right side of the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

But before I could think of something to _'what's next?'. _A warm hand was placed upon my shoulder and I turned around to meet a old, greying lady about to fifty years old with her blue eyes twinkling in some unnamed emotions.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Minnie Gwen. Now former secretory of Master Cullen." I blinked at her white, flashy smile before I hesitantly reciprocate. I raised my hand, stepping back to offer it to her.

"Hello, Mrs. Gwen. Please call me Bella." Her answering laugh stir something inside of me that warmed me up and before I knew, I was engulfed in a warm hug.

"I felt as I know you all along, Bella." She pulled back, letting me go but still holding my hands gently in her own, smiling. Before she straightened up swiftly and said, "Now, on with the business." She pulled on my hand before walking to her left and reached a desk. She opened a drawer before conjuring a stack of papers and some brown folders.

"Here's all the details about Master Cullen you may need. And oh... this!" She pulled another folder with red cover on them and handed them over to me, my hands already held out and carrying all those documents she's providing me."This is a _Danger List_ of sorts that I knew could be handle to you." She met eyes before she winked at me and nodded her head as she said, "Yes! Yes! Master Cullen is on rightful hands. You're strong enough to handle this." She nodded yet again as if confirming this to herself than to me.

But suddenly, I was feeling _very_ afraid.

I tried to take a look down at the red folder but Mrs. Gwen voice interrupted me.

"Nuh- ah- huh!" I look up to see her beaming at me before she raised her hands on my shoulder and spun me around. "Now I believe, you have a appointment with Master Cullen." I suddenly got rigid before remembering that she's right. I do. "Deposit all this on your desk, " She marched me far to the right hand side where a cabin was situated and with a jolt of shock, I realized that it have my name plate on it.

**_Isabella Swan_**

**_Personal Adviser/ Secretory of Edward Cullen_**

" ... go attend your Boss." She said with a happy tone in her voice before she walked back to her desk. I grimly opened the door of my cabin with a resigned sigh before _'deposit'_ all of the documents, not caring to look around and deciding it examine this for the later time walked right back out.

I started walking down the same lane the way before my Boss- Edward Cullen have gone to before I pause, remembering something.

I turned back around, looking around for the fridge and sporting it standing right next to the Greta desk, where she stood against it and leaving through a pink file and scribbling something down on it.

I reached it before opening it and found the tray of ice cubes from the freezer section and pulled it out. I looked around for a cloth and sported a section of napkins drawer right next to the fridge and frowned.

_Whoa!_ I thought._ What a coincidence._

_It's not a coincidence, silly._ My inner voice scoffed at me._ It's called safety and_ _security. _

I rolled my eyes at the thought. I opened the drawer, pulling out a white cotton cloth before dumping some of the ice cubes on it and folding it in a pack.

"For Master Cullen?" Greta inquiry voice interrupted me and I looked up at her as I juggle the oh so cold pack in my hand and nodded.

"He hit his head against the door of the lift today." I said it as of an explanation. But she just giggled while she shook her head. "Go. He must be waiting for you."

Something in her voice and the way she was looking at me made me blush and hastily turned away before making my way to my doom- I mean- my destination. I turned down the corner of the corridor before I stopped right before a silver looking door that make it look like a mirror.

I cocked my head at it, staring at my reflection as it mirrored my reflection in awe and confusion. But deciding not to dwell on the matter.

I raised my knock to knock on the door-

... before it abruptly opened to revealed a smirking man behind the door.

"Quick to work, aren't you?" He teased, his emerald eyes glinting in mirth as he leaned against the door with his arms folded across his chest, popping out his toned arms that I could see straining against those tight fitting blazer and all.

_Making him appear like a Greek God._

I give him a bored look, despite the fact that my cheeks were flaming and my heart is thudding rapidly.

Before I could think of anything, he grabbed the hand, which was still suspended in the air for a supposed to be a knock in position and pushed me inside.

Gently, of course.

Yet, it didn't help in MY case because it caught me off guard and I went stumbling inside his cabin quite literally. But before I could fall or even worse, bumped my head against his sharp wooden desk, strong yet gentle arms caught me around my waist.

"You alright?"

It didn't soothe my embarrassing situation at hand when I hear that tone... that _amused_ tone in his voice and feeling those quite tremors that shook through his body.

_He is soo...! Ugh!_

I clenched my jaw, feeling my anger helping to tear my eyes up as I swiftly straightened up and pushed his arms away from me like he'd burned me.

"Thanks." I all but spat my gratitude before I walked to his desk and restrained myself to slammed the ice pack on his shiny desk. Before turning around and sidestepping him to make a beeline for the door.

"What's that?"

His genuine confused mutter made me pause. But didn't turned to face him as I closed my eyes, swallowing hard to resist the urge to just _cry_ or do something as stupid as falling and tried to module my voice to a low, calm and less furious tone.

"Ice pack." I said as calmly as I could before sudden nervousness hit home and I was feeling suddenly shy and uncomfortable. "For your head." I admit in a low voice.

I quickly lifted my hand for the doorknob, suddenly anxious to get the hell away from here. But froze when I felt something warm and soo soft touching the apple of my cheek.

"Thank you." I turned my head around slowly, shocked to notice him standing _soo_ close to my liking. His emerald intense eyes making my heart to skip a beat before thudding at a double rate. I hastily looked away, dipping my head as an acknowledgment before I pulled on the door and filed out of his cabin before the boogieman can say 'BOO!"

* * *

After what it's been a very long day, I close the folder with a heavy sigh.

I look up at the clock that hung up on the wall in front of me and balked shamelessly at what my eyes encounter.

**9:45 P.M**

Oh my god!

I curse under my breath when I shot up from my seat, nearly tripping over the rollers of my moving chair and rushing about my cabin to pack things up.

But pauses when I hear my cabin door opened.

"Going already?"

And stiffened when I hear _his _voice.

My_ 'Boss'_ voice.

Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's voice.

_Oh, shoot me already!_

I slowly turned around to see him leaning idly against the door frame of my cabin entrance/exits. Looking all ill at ease. Gone was the black coat and formal dress up. The front of his two buttons were opened, showing off his white, muscular chest, the cuffs of his sleeves all rolled and pushed high on his elbows, letting those protruding veins to make its presence visible for the world to see or know. Those arms, which were currently crossed across his chest with one leg casually drap over the other and leaning against my freaky door-frame entrance/exit.

Remind me why am I here again?

Oh, yeah! 'Coz I'm his personal damn Adviser and Secretory.

I guess the party is in order, no?

Oh! Notice my joy and happiness. I can't even contain swooning over his God-like appearance.

NOT!

"What are you thinking about so hard, Ms. Swan?" He asked, curious. His black, heavy eyebrows lifting high up into his hairline as he frowns to me. His green eyes narrowed, slightly skeptical.

_Planning on how to kill you. Would that suffice, Mr. frowning Cullen?_

That should be the proper response to his inquiry.

But nope!

Instead, my good side takes possession upon my bad side and I found myself smiling sweetly back at him.

_Too_ sweetly, I might add.

"Nothing." I told him, still smiling. Before I whipped around to thrust my binder in my small bag cum purse, gone was the smile and now scowling dangerously down at my bag, thinking very murderous things.

_Why, oh why do have to do this?_ I moan in my thought._ Oh, yeah_! I remember grimly when I pulled the zip of the purse to a close. _Because I want to earn something for my own living. Bollocks!_

He clears his throat from behind me, interrupting my thinking process and making me to look behind of me. He shot me a smile, a smile at which I suddenly become wary off. I eyed him shrewdly, watching as he stares right back at me wordlessly and noticing how his green seems to increase his twinkling thing by every damn passing seconds.

I was about to look away from him because my cheeks have their own mind and decided to flame at an alarming rate. But stops when I hear someone's footsteps echoing from right outside my cabin.

I frowned when his face split into a grin, his eyes sparkling in mischievousness.

And before I knew it, he had bounded across the room in four equal strides and had me back up against the table of mine from behind me.

Me successfully trapped in between the desk _and_ his warm body, which was pressed up slightly against me.

My eyes popped nearly popped out of my eye socket, my mouth open while I stared up at him, speechless and shocked. But he simply grinned down at me, never moving away from me nor explaining what the hell is this all about?

"Fwah ... "My capability of forming a coherent word have officially thrown itself right out of that open window just right next to us while my brain refused to function properly. He bit down on his lips, his red lips to stop bursting out in laughter right then and there when we both hear the further opening of my cabin door.

"Eddie baby! Where were y-," A shrill voice suddenly trailed off when the person stop abruptly when he/she notices the scenario in front of us.

It was silences silence, technically speaking, if you catch my drift.

Before...

"What the f-,"If possible, my eyes widened even more when I hear this female shrill voice swear and cringed visibly. Whispering _'Language, women!'_ under my breath, utterly disgusted and hear Mr. Cullen in front of me inhaled sharply. But listen more as she continues. " ... is happening in here?" She demanded in a loud voice.

I chance a look up at him, noticing him already staring down at me with _this_ ... unreadable expression upon his face and raised my left brow at him.

But Mr. Cullen pretend as if he didn't hear her.

Actually, I'd more surprise if he's actually here with us. You know? Down on this earth? Here with us, in this cabin? In this ... spiral of strange circumstance of such _strangenetic _situation?

Ah! I should get an Award! Since, I help the Dictionary inventors to add another useful, jot-worthy and absolutely meaningful word!

Strangenetic. That is.

Hence, explain the coming-soon award.

Because he was still looking down at me, his green eyes steadily making my heart to go crazy as they bored into mine, making me nervous.

So, I did the only thing.

I kick him on his shins.

And that wake him up from his day-dreaming, helping him to come back down to the earth. Although, he blinked once, not even wincing or giving me any indication as to know if he even know that I'd hit him and sighed heavily.

But it makes me stiffen once again, making my heart go even crazy when I hear his deep throaty humming that resounded from deep within his vocal cords when he sighed like that and resisting the urge to shiver in front of him.

Yet he didn't turn to look at her.

"Help me," He whispered softly, never looking away from me. I blinked up at him, quite slowly before my brain started to function properly.

"Huh?" I breathed, not knowing what to do or say right then, for that matter. He rolled his eyes down at me when we both hear the lady behind us whined his name once again.

"Did you look at those files which Gwen handed over to you this morning?" His silky, deep mainly, but soft murmur makes my stomach do flip-flops. And, it didn't helps the matter that he's towering above me, having me trapped in-between his two strong arms and making me self-conscious and even more nervous.

I looked away from him, getting overwhelmed the longer I held his intense gaze and looked past his shoulder and seeing white, flurry coat. Thinking.

And then, I gasped lightly, stilling when something fell and ticks right back to solve the mystery puzzle.

"The Dangerous File!" I exclaimed quietly.

He chuckled, sounding amused and slightly taken aback by my outburst.

"The what?" He asked, fascinated.

But I ignore him when something dawned on me and I visibly deflated after that life alternating moment of my life.

_I guess._

"But I was busy and didn't had time to go through it." I admit it in a mutter, biting down on my lip when the lady from behind him huffed and speaks up.

"Are you going to turned around and explain this to me or not, Eddie?!" She shout, making me cringe once again. I raise my hand to wiggle my forefinger in my ear, trying to eases up my deaf eardrums.

I sighed in frustration.

"Who is she, by the way?" I grumbled under my breath, trying to subtly as possible edge my way away from his body and looking anywhere but at him."And -_cough- _"I put my fist in my mouth to clear my throat after my fake cough, swallowing_ hard_ and said in a even lower tone. " ... could you please... " I motion my fist in a _'scoot_ _away from me a bit, please?' _gesture as politely as possible.

Although, I hear him chuckle softly and didn't seems to make any moment of moving sooner. But after my debating of whether I should I push him away from me or something, his arms from the either side of me begin to retreat _very_ reluctantly.

And even though I swear I hear him mutter '_I was quite comfortable'_ under his breath, I decided to play it off on my ears.

_My ickle ear drums are still suffering from the listening strike. Poor me!_ I winced when Mr. Cullen scooted away enough from me to leave some much needed breathing and privacy space in-between us.

It was then the lady, or the I'm- the sister-of-Opera and-will-scream-bloody-murder-'till-your-ears-bleed choose that moment to pounce on him.

Quite literally. I might add.

"Eddie!" She shrieks when she crushes him into a bone cracking hug.

I grimace, feeling a bit sorry for him.

He wrapped his arms around her with a dramatic sigh and buried his face in his fake blonde hair. Before he turn so that her back was facing me and looks up from his neck to throw a wink at my way.

And _that _turn my grimace into a full blown glare.

_I take that back! The sorry feel-ly thing-y for him._

I glared viciously right back at him, truly shocking him for a moment before he shook his head back at him, his eyes showing how _disappointed and shock_ he is of seeing me like this. Actually having the guts to glare right at him, at my 'Boss'.

I don't care! Take that Mr. Cullen!

I look away from him ... and _her_. Disgusted and revolted when they pulled back from the hug to ... embrace back in a rather passionate one.

Estrogen of Swan's kicks in. And I resisted the urge to shout at him to stop _that_.

Yet I can't.

Why?

Oh, yeah! Because he's my 'Boss'.

Screwed, I know.

"Mmhhffppp".

I shudder.

Gag me with a spoon, please!

Eh? What did you say? Didn't have one?

_Oh, lord!_ I moaned inwardly.

"Ahh... mmm... pffff..." I took a deep breath before I shoulder my bag over my shoulder and turned around, purposefully hiding behind the curtain of my hairs and my shielded hand before I all, but strode right out of the cabin.

Without disturbing the couples.

YESSSSSSS!

I grinned in utter victory when I neared the lift. I pressed on the 'Up' arrow and waited when it opened for me in a heartbeat.

"Swan?!"

But my hope all crashes when I hear _him _shouted loudly from behind of me, effectively making me freeze on the spot. I contemplate about jumping inside the lift and pretends as if I didn't hear him.

"Don't you dare move!"

But his authoritative voice made me stop dead right then and there and hung my head in defeat. However, I stuck my foot beside the open door of the lift so that it won't close while I hear his footsteps nearing me.

And, I slowly turned around, cautious when he lightly tap me on my left shoulder.

But what I sees make me laugh right at his face.

"What?" He snaps, confused and irritated when I continue to laugh for straight seven minutes, nonstop. I chortled, trying to control my laughing fits but couldn't seems to get fully fledged control over it. So, I did the only thing any sane person would do. I lifted my hand, reaching up before I caught the end of my cuff sleeves and lightly rubbed it against the corner of his lips. Before I pulled back to held it up for him to see.

His eyes followed my moment before they widened.

"Erlack!" He gag, pulling away from me when he noticed the lipstick mark on my sleeve and roughly rubbed at his face. I laughed even harder when it spread all across his face. He stopped doing that to look at him, before he started begging.

"Please? Help me! I can't go home like this! Mom will surely have me for desert! Please, do something!" He pleads, his eyes giving me that puppy dog and I sighed. I bit down on my lip before I moved forward, letting go of the door and hearing it closes with a '_ding_' from behind of me. I lifted my hand again to started scrubbing on his face. Yet, wondering where's the lady (ITSOWSBMBYEB) is?

After few moments with a sore, numb arm and quite a dirty sleeves with red lipstick stains over it, his face was clean.

"There!" I sighed before I look up at him.

And freeze. AGAIN.

He was staring down at me with this ... so _weird_ and ... _strange_ expression that really freaks me out. Because the way his eyes looks at that moment.

All shiny and ... _soft_.

Its just... gulp!

"Eddie!"

I breathed noisily when he looked away from me, freeing me from whatever spell he have me on underneath and spun to punch at the 'Up' button quite harshly when the lady approaches him.

And when the lift open, I all but dash inside, without waiting for Mr. Cullen to see what he has to be offering me about not-so-few minutes ago and pressed at the 'G' button, waiting for the lift's door to seal shut.

But not before seeing when he turns to look directly at me, the lady slowly worming her up high up to his face.

Green eyes still all soft and ... _strange_ before he disappears from my view altogether.

* * *

_**Review please! If possible, that is!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Much love,**_

_**~S.P. Tripathi~**_


	3. Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello to all, my dear fellow readers.

Well, it's kind of flattering that you seem to be taking a great liking in my stories - for which, I'm very thankful to each and every single individual. But... I think I should stop writing.

I don't know if I'm... doing a right thing. But I clearly think that trying in being an author, I had failed in that department. Terribly.

It's not just my grammatical errors, or being lazy or something else. Though, I have realized that I'm really too much in that department that it is really pathetic. Yet, I'm a failure in my real life too. Not that you'd like to know about that.

I think I'm going to take a break. Asses this difficult situation, weight the pro's and con's, make a plan before I get back.

Yes people, I'm hanging _ALL_ of my stories - **MID HEC. **

I'm sorry. But I think I ought to take a break. It's too much.

I'll complete the rest of my stories draft before I get back, and publish them in here. I'm terribly sorry. But I really think I should quite this site for a while.

**Thanks to all who had leave lovely reviews; Fav/Follow every single of my stories and such. Thank you... and I'm sorry.**

Until next time then.

Much love,

S.P Tripathi


End file.
